For microfluidic systems, temperature control can provide enhanced modalities to control reaction rates, as well as to perform certain amplification reactions. Traditionally, contact-based heaters (e.g., resistive or thermoelectric heaters) are employed with such systems. These contact-based heaters can provide efficient heating in a simple manner. However, complications can arise when integrating such heaters with centrifugal microfluidic systems. Due to the required rotational motion of the microfluidic device, a slip ring (or similar interface) may be required to maintaining electrical contact between the heater and the rotating device. Such slip ring structures can complicate the design, have limited lifetimes due to brush contact wear, and limit the maximum operating speed. Accordingly, there is a need for other heating systems capable of providing a simplified interface with a rotating device while efficiently controlling temperature.